Komm, süsser Tod
Komm, süsser Tod (нем.'' Come, Sweet Death''; Приди, cладкая cмерть) — англоязычная песня, звучащая во время третьего удара, когда начинается совершенствование в «''The End of Evangelion». Песня была исполнена Арианной, музыку исполняют на пианино, трубовом органе с добавлением различных струнных аранжировок Сиро Сагису. Оригинальный текст был написан Хидэаки Анно, позже адаптированный на английский язык Майком Уайзгоуски. Оригинальная версия Анно Оригинальный японский текст Хидэаки АННО Транслитерация и перевод Рэйчел КЛАРК/ Английский перевод '''Come, Sweet Death' I’m uneasy. I’m uneasy. I’m afraid of being disliked by everyone. I’m afraid of being hurt. But I’m even more afraid of hurting other people. But I’ve already hurt them. I’ve already hurt the people who matter most to me. That’s why I can’t let myself like other people. That’s why I hurt myself. And so, I am disliked. And so, I am hated. I mustn’t let myself like anyone. That’s why I hurt myself. Tenderness is the greatest cruelty If I entrust my heart to another, I’ll be devastated in the end If another heart touches my own, that person will be hurt And so, I can only be devastated All I can do is return to nothing Let me return to nothing Let me return to nothing It is a place filled with tenderness A place without the pain of reality Where my heart will not tremble Let me return to nothing Let me return to nothing Where there is no one else, let me return to nothing Let me return to nothing Let me return to nothing Where nothing can hurt me, let me return to nothing…(ПОВТОР) Этот перевод устарел и нуждается в доработке. Чтобы увидеть альтернативный взгляд на песню, см. дословный перевод (он содержит несколько технических ошибок). Романдзи Amaki shi yo, kitare Fuan na no. Fuan na no. Minna ni kirawareru no ga, kowai. Jibun ga kizutsuku no ga, kowai. Demo, HITO o kizutsukeru no ga, motto kowai. Demo, kizutsukete shimau. Suki na HITO o kizutsukete shimau. Dakara, HITO o suki ni naranai. Dakara, jibun o kizutsukeru no. Kirai dakara. DaikKIRAI dakara. Suki ni natte wa, ikenai no. Dakara, jibun o kizutsukeru. Yasashisa wa totemo zankoku Kokoro o yudanetara, watashi wa kowarete shimau Kokoro ga fure-aeba, ano hito wa kizutsuku Dakara, watashi wa kowareru shika nai Mu e to kaeru shika nai Mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Sore wa, yasashisa ni michi-michita tokoro Soko wa, shinjitsu no itami no nai tokoro Kokoro no yuragi no nai tokoro Mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Tanin no inai mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Kizutsuku koto no nai mu e to kaerou…(RIPÎTO) Оригинальный японский текст 甘き死よ、来たれ 不安なの。 不安なの。 みんなに嫌われるのが、怖い。 自分が傷つくのが、怖い。 でも、ヒトを傷つけるのが、もっと怖い。 でも、傷つけてしまう。 好きなヒトを傷つけてしまう。 だから、ヒトを好きにならない。 だから、自分を傷つけるの。 嫌いだから。 だいっキライだから。 好きになっては、いけないの。 だから、自分を傷つける。 優しさはとても残酷 心を委ねたら、私は壊れてしまう 心が触れ合えば、あの人は傷つく だから、私は壊れるしかない 無へと還るしかない 無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう それは、優しさに満ち満ちたところ そこは、真実の痛みのないところ 心の揺らぎのないところ 無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう 他人のいない無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう 傷つく事のない無へと還ろう…(リピート)　 (日本語原詞:庵野秀明)  Английская адаптация Майка Уайзгоуски Komm, süsser Tod I know, I know I’ve let you down I’ve been a fool to myself I thought that I could Live for no one else But now, through all the hurt & pain It’s time for me to respect The ones you love Mean more than anything So with sadness in my heart (I) feel the best thing I could do Is end it all And leave forever What’s done is done It feels so bad What once was happy now is sad I’ll never love again My world is ending I wish that I could turn back time 'Cause now the guilt is all mine Can’t live without The trust from those you love I know we can’t forget the past You can’t forget love & pride Because of that, it’s killing me inside It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down It all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down In my heart of hearts I know that I could never love again I’ve lost everything Everything Everything that matters to me Matters in this world I wish that I could turn back time 'Cause now the guilt is all mine Can’t live without The trust from those you love I know we can’t forget the past You can’t forget love & pride Because of that, it’s killing me inside It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down It all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down It all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down Японский перевод 1 Интерпретировано ジャニス.Komm， Susser Tod | ジャニスは死んだ — 楽天ブログ そう　私はあなたを失望させてきた　 私は無駄な努力をしていたの 誰のためにでもなく生きていけると思っていた　 でも今や辛い日々は去って あなたの愛する人たちに　 何よりも大切な人たちに敬意を表す時がきた 私はベストを尽くしたわ　 でも悲しい事に私がしてあげられることは すべてに終止符を打つこと　そして永遠に去りゆくこと 過去は過去にすぎない　苦しいけれど　 かつて幸せだったことが今は悲しい もう二度と愛したりしない　私の世界は終わりを告げている 時間を逆戻りさせたい 　 今やすべての罪は私のものになってしまったから あなたの愛する人たちの信頼なしには生きていけない そう　私たちは過去を忘れられない　 あなたは愛とプライドを忘れられない それが私を深く傷付ける 無へ還ろう　みんな崩れていく　崩れていく　崩れていく 無へ還ろう　私は壊れていく　壊れていく　壊れていく 心の底から思う　もう二度と愛など求めないと 私はすべてを失った　すべてを 私にとって意味のあるものすべてを　 この世で意味あるものすべてを Японский перевод 2 Интерпертировано ジャ・クイユ様.Komm， Susser Tod | ジャニスは死んだ — 楽天ブログ いつもあなたを傷つけてきたけれど 私はなんて愚かだったのかしら ずっと､独りぼっちだと思ってきたけれど でも､痛みが教えてくれたの 心を開く勇気と 愛することの尊さを でも､悲しいけれど全てを終わらせるわ それが私にできる唯一のことだから 胸が張り裂けそうだけど あなたを悲しませるくらいなら 愛なんていらない たとえ独りで生きて行くことになっても もう一度やりなおして 過ちを取り戻してみたいけど それは願ってはいけないこと だって､想い出をなくしてほしくないから あなたが愛したものを忘れて欲しくないから たとえ､わたしの心が壊れてしまってもいいから だから無に還るの　深い､深い闇の底へと だから無に還るの　遠い､遠い誰もいない世界へと わたしの心はもう愛を叫ぶことはないわ すべてを捨てるから そう､すべてを 絆のすべてを Заметки * Существует две версии: дирикаты из эпизода 26' и версия, выпущенная синглом KICA-155, в которой припев повторяется после конца финального куплета. * Звучание припева напоминает вторую половину «Hey Jude» The Beatles. * Существует также ремикс песни под названием «Tumbling Down Remix», который был записан для «Evangelion Vox». Его исполнила Лорен из «Loren and Mash», которая также спела «Thanatos~If I Can’t Be Yours~», песню из эндинга эпизода 25'. Песня исполнена в стиле R&B, использованы более весёлые мотивы. Категория:Neon Genesis Evangelion Категория:Музыкальные композиции Категория:Заглавные песни